Structural integrity testing is used in the aircraft industry to validate the health of aircraft structures. One way to perform such testing is by scanning an ultrasonic array over a surface of the structure under test. Another way to perform such testing is by use of eddy current array probes. Ultrasonic roller probes have been used to perform ultrasonic scanning. However, conventional ultrasonic roller probes include a fluid-filled drum with an ultrasonic array in the center of the drum. As the outer surface of the drum moves across the surface of the structure under test, sound from the array is coupled through the fluid and the outer surface and into such structure. These conventional ultrasonic roller probes have a number of drawbacks, including, inter alia, the need to fill (and refill) the drum, the possibility that air bubbles or pockets within the fluid could distort the test results, limitations on the scanning speed, limitations on scanning resolution and the possibility that uneven pressure applied to the roller probe during test could distort the test results (for example, due to uneven test surfaces). Eddy current array probes have been used to perform eddy current scanning. However, conventional eddy current arrays include a block or support structure behind the array. The array is bonded or attached to the support block and scanned by sliding the array across surfaces. These conventional eddy current arrays have a number of drawbacks including the friction and wear on the sensor surface, limitations on scanning speed, and the ability to scan rough surfaces.
Accordingly, there is a need for a device which overcomes the drawbacks of the conventional devices described above.